Crazy Measures
by ChiioMajesty
Summary: Love makes you do crazy things. For Rin, it's stalking her childhood friend, Len. They've grown apart due to her slight boy phobia and his becoming popular. *SURPRISE ENDING!* Oneshot: Stalker!Rin/Len


SO. In this story, Rin has never stalked Len so epic(ally). :D Just wanted to try something new… dedicated to all of us Rinxlen fangirls. I'm just trying to feed you guys with RINXLEN. So… overindulge. I'm happy to report I also got 2 new Vocaloid shirts from Hot topic. It costed me over 35 bucks and IT WAS WORTH IT. :D Well, this is a fanfic based off what I used to do around my crushes. I was a very crazy stalker, I was. lol. It's inspired by how love can make you go crazzzeeeh. :D Crazy love moments and stuff.

* * *

"It's too early to be alive… I just wanna sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep." a groan sounded in the dark hall, alerting the family dog of a terrible creature staggering towards him: Rin Kagamine. Well, needless to say, it took all her strength to get out of bed and dress for school. Teto had called her first thing at six AM, acting as her personal alarm.

The Kagamine family sat at the breakfast table. Rin staggered into the kitchen like a morning zombie, but hey, everyone likes zombies, right? After pouring herself two big bowls of Lucky Charms (and kicking Rinto under the table for pointing out her unladylike appetite), she staggered to the front door.

"I'm going now." she yawned, stretching her arms as she headed out the door.

"Have fun at school, and don't forget to eat your bento this time, Honey." Mama informed, handing Rin her lunch and bag. "Skipping meals isn't healthy for a growing girl like you."

"Yes, Mama!" Rin beamed, displaying her white smile. Her bow bobbed slightly with her notion. Papa crept from behind a wall, sniffling (well look who she inherits her habits from folks! XD).

"Oh Rin, I'm so worried for you."

Rin pouted, exasperated, "Papa, it's not like I'm off to the army."

"But… but…!" the grown man shed tears, dramatically looking away, "my Rinny's growing up!" And he started sulking in a corner. Mama, unfazed by her husband's unmanly attitude, smiled as she watched her daughter walk out the door.

"Good luck, Rin." she said, mostly to herself.

Rin is a good girl, she knew. Her daughter worked hard at everything and managed to keep her grades above average, and she got along with everyone smoothly; she was naturally bubbly and friendly.

Then Mama's smile faded a little.

The only thing she was worried about was that distracting crush of hers.

Forever alone.

Those words describe 14-year-old Rin Kagamine's (love) life. In reality, she was a very, very misunderstood girl when it came to the opposite sex. When trying to act cute and clumsy (a total ditz in other words), she came off as supremely awkward to have around. Yes, despite her obnoxious and loud personality, Rin was actually pretty shy. Her only friend was Teto: an equally rambunctious chick who shared her love of anime and video games.

But for Len Kagamine...

Well, let's just say he lives in a completely different world.

Two girls rushed into the 4B classroom, screaming like mad hyenas.

"LEN-KUN IS HEEEERE!"

Classmates immediately stopped talking. The sound of chairs scraping and running feet sounded. Like a herd of buffalos, the students ran out of the classroom.

In the midst of all the craziness a boy stood in the center of attention. He was a little on the skinny side, but that added to his natural charm. Messy gold hair fell around his stunning blue eyes as he saw people crowd him, his handsome face breaking into a wide grin. His jaw was strong and slender. He was one of those few guys who could pull off wearing a ponytail.

"LEEEEEN-KUUUUUN~!" Screaming girls clawed their way towards him, pushing and shoving the other girls away. One even had the indecency to jump on him.

Behind a pillar, a short blonde stood staring after her longtime crush.

Kagamine Rin.

Rin watched with peering eyes as Len caught the girl into a lazy hug, generously swinging her before setting her down.

"Hey, girls~."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin instantly melted at his voice; it was a handsome, airy soprano. She even thought of white chocolate. Oh lord, he was like an angel sent from heaven. His looks, voice… everything. Hearts swarmed around the lovestruck girl, and she stared at him admiringly, clasping her hands with a dreamy sigh.

A blush spread across her face, and she tugged at her skirt nervously. She watched as he smiled at the girls crowding him, trying to be a gentleman. Her heart throbbed.

"Len-kun, you're so amazing as always..." she whispered, her body melting against the pillar.

Rin totally understood why so many girls liked him. She wilted slightly when she saw Hatsune Miku, the school's top beauty, eying him interestedly across the hall. He'd been so friendly and sweet since grade schook, but she would definitely get him in the end!

Aqua eyes fired up with rigor determination. Her mouth set in a firm line.

_'Yes, I'll prove that I'm worthy of him! Len and I will become the most awesome couple ever! We'll take over the world with roadrollers, bananas, and oranges!'_

Well they used to be pretty good friends in elementary school and half-way through middle school (rah rah! preschool buddies ftw!) until 7th grade came.

Puberty hit Len hard. He went from a pushy, whiny crybaby to this hot, sassy piece of Len. It also hit Rin pretty badly. Because since she never saw Len as a boy up until then, they'd been his best buddies. They naturally drifted apart due to her slight phobia of guys and him becoming popular.

Rin pouted slightly, fisting her shirt.

Great, now she feels sad for remembering.

Rin was the only one who knew everything about him. He loved singing. He was in choir and played piano; he sang like an angel. His friends were Kaito, Akaito and Ted, and they goofed off around the school grounds. He was standing at 5'4'' and weighed 120 lbs.

Also, she swelled in pride, did she mention how much he _loved_ bananas?

Someone scoffed behind her, "How long are you going to stare like that, Kagamine? Let's go meet him already!"

"Yeah! Join us in person!"

"Huh? Wait-ACK!" Rin gasped as she found herself shoved into the mass of happy girls. She kept stumbling and flailing her arms as the crowd kept moving. Slightly panicked, she tried not to lose her balance and was forced against random bodies.

"LEN-KUUUN~!"

"W-Waaiit! Lemme out!" she yelled, trying to move between crammed bodies. The crowd just multiplied, much to Rin's discomfort. Some girls kept exclaiming about him.

"Len-kun! How are you today~?"

"Oh gosh, you sure got taller over the break!"

"Eeek! Len-sama's hair looks so wispy!"

"You're so hot!"

Rin, being short and all, was starting to get claustrophobic with all these tall people looming over her. It was worse when seniors starting showing up. She grit her teeth. All this screaming and 'kyaaa'ing was seriously getting annoying. Eyebrows furrowed in frustration until popping up in realization.

_'Maybe if I shove my way through I can get to class!'_

Yeah, Rin had been acting too gentle at this point. Anyway, who cares if it's bad manners? No one will really know. With this mindset, she immediately started pushing people aside. It was working until someone decided to stick their foot out.

"...Erk." her eyes widened as she tripped. She was too shocked to scream. She squeezed her eyes shut, sweating as her body started pummeling downwards.

"Whooa! Don't fall!" Rin blinked in surprise. Instead of landing on the cold floor, she felt strong arms snaking around her waist, and her head came in contact with something warm and soft. Cautiously, she dared to look up and nearly fainted right on the spot. Curious blue eyes stared down at her, belonging to a boy with gold hair pulled back into ponytail. "Oh... R- I mean, Kagamine-chan."

Clumsy Rin Kagamine was currently in the arms of the school prince.

He... he was holding her!

Well, just... just aughhh!

"U-um," she started nervously, trying to answer. No good; her confidence had evaporated at this point. "A-ah, I-I-I'm really- well, that is, I-I-!" she stammered, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, um-" At this point, her knees started giving way. Len noticed this, blinking. He tightened his hold on her, evoking a squeak, and lifted her up.

"You don't look too well, Kagamine-chan." he said, eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Want me to take you to the nurse?" Rin's eyes widened, and her face reddened even further.

"Ah-um, you don't mean by..." she gulped shyly, "_carrying_ me there?"

_'Ackkk...! I can't think when his arms are around me like this!' _Indeed she liked the feeling of being held, especially by her crush. She felt so warm and safe. Rin reddened even more as she glanced at his arms snaking around her waist. _'Well, now I bet we look like a couple.'_

Rin tensed in shock at the thought, gasping.

"EEEEEEEEK!" she screamed shortly before shoving him off. Embarrassed as hell, she started running in the other direction, screaming to him. "NO LEN-ER. I MEAN BYE LEN-SAN THANK YOU!" and she turned a corner. If she had looked, maybe she would've noticed the shy, sweet grin on his face.

"She hasn't changed a bit."

* * *

It's just too bad Rin isn't very observant.

"Buck up, girl! It's not the end of the world!" Teto scolded her like a stern mother; in this case, Rin was the sordid, sulking child. Maybe it was her luck, maybe it was just Monday, or maybe it was because she didn't do the algebra homework last night.

Whatever it was, her mood had already nose-dived.

"L-Len-san…" A sniffle was heard from the shuddering blonde, weeping face-down on her desk. Teto leaned closer to hear better and was thrown back by her friend's wail of anguish, "I ACTED LIKE A BIG IDIOT IN FRONT OF HIM!" and she promptly went back to crying on the desk, rather dramatically to be precise.

The redhead rolled her eyes, sighing.

Rin, at heart, was a sweet girl.

Teto knew that because they'd been friends since middle school. She also knew her friend's lack of charm when it came to idiotic boys. Each year they tried working on it so she could get at least one decent guy friend. Each year they failed, which slowly crushed Rin's optimism. At the end of every failing year (along with the following summer break) she would gorge herself on junk food and romantic drama (anime).

Male classmates, see, saw Rin as this cute but unnerving goofball. But with her obvious "please love me" attitude was what turned them off. If Teto had asked them to describe Rin in one word, their answers would've been the same:

**Awkward.**

"_Oh yeah? Kagamine?... hm, she's cute I guess, but…"_

"_Well, she's not very comfortable to be around, n-not that I'm implying it in a rude way…"_

"_But she's just-"_

"_Just awkward."_

"_Awkward."_

"_Awkwardness, man. There's tension when we talk. "_

Teto mentally snorted at the word. She hated to admit it, but yes, her best friend was indeed very, very socially awkward. She lacked social charm and sexual appeal (Rin was still antsy over the fact her chest hadn't grown over summer break).

"Why am I so dumb, Teto? Does God think it's funny to see the dumb blonde stereotype come to life? Or maybe it's because I'm not like Miku? She's super cute and awesome..." she then pinched her nose, "Murrr. I'm so ugly." Teto's brow twitched in irritation as she suddenly pinched Rin's cheeks, stretching her face apart.

"Say that again, and show you what ugly is."

"Owwww!" Rin whined, grabbed her the red-head's wrists, "But I'm serious! Look at me!" Pushing her friend apart, she pinched her figure, scowling, "I've gotten fat and my hair's so short! And just… my boobs! They're not even boobs! I'm flatter than a pancake!" she complained, her blue eyes getting watery. "No wonder boys doesn't like me! I'm not his type at all! GRAAAAH!" she glared down at herself, poking her boobs, "Haven't I shown you girls love since like, 7th-grade! I deserve some credit! Right, Teto?" she looked at her friend for confirmation.

Instead, she found herself looking at a very blank-faced Len. Teto stood beside him, trying not to laugh.

Len had, well, just witnessed her yelling and squishing her breasts...

"Uh. This isn't what it looks like." Rin tried to assur, laughing nervously. Len's eye twitched a bit in amusement, and he immediately started heading towards his seat.

"Haha, Rin. Your face looks like a cherry."

Rin theatrically threw her arms down, crying. "See? He thinks I'm a total weirdo now!" Teto clucked her tongue, flipping her curly pigtails.

"As if he didn't think so back then." As soon as the words left Teto's mouth she immediately regretted them. Her blonde friend had somehow teleported into the nearest dark corner, curling into a ball and sulking. Teto willed a mountain to fall on her, sighing. To lighten the blow, she slung an arm around her friend.

"Cheer up!" she laughed, "Just look at him; he can't stop smiling." The said boy was indeed grinning as he talked with Akaito and Kaito. It was clear he wasn't happy because of Kaito's (idiotic) joke since he kept glancing at Rin. Teto grinned, smacking Rin's back. "C'mon. The best way to befriend a guy is making him laugh. You're one step ahead already." she then paused, "maybe it's about time you started talking to him."

Rin sniffled, looking at her as tears lazily spilled onto her desk.

"B-But approaching him up front is... it's too hard!" she protested, "it was easier when we were kids, but how can I think when I..." she trailed, shaking her head. "Uh uh! I'm perfectly happy with watching him from ten feet away!" she proclaimed with a mischievous grin, "I'm his guardian angel."

Teto smirked, "You mean stalker?"

Rin gasped, clutching her heart as if offended, "What! How can you say that?"

"You're always following him around classes, watch him eat at lunch, taking pictures of him during gym, inhaling his jacket, cuddling his backpack when he's not looking..." the red-haired girl paused, "oh, then you're also mumbling about your marriage during sleep..."

A red-faced Rin shook her head in denial, holding her hands up in defense.

"I sooo do not need to hear any of this! I'm a wonderful person who respects personal space! Especially when it revolves around my crush!" Rin combed her fingers through her short, shaggy hair, "Besides, it's not as though I'm staring through his window at night when he's asleep."

Teto laughed, "I'm not normal either, but I didn't do any of those things when I liked Ted-kun! Praise our weirdness!" she cackled like a witch before slapping her back, "Gotta go~ we're off to the bakery for lunch today! You're okay with eating alone for today, right?" Before Rin could voice out her disapproval, Teto was already out the door.

Yay, now Rin felt like hitting a bitch.

* * *

Stalking Len is very, very interesting; it's also very fun. To honor this daily routine she would occasionally say hi to him (after two hours of working up the courage). It was like this everyday. Rin stalks him the moment he walks into the school and when he walks home after choir practice.

Right now she was stealthily trailing him to his piano lesson (like a boss!). He was climbing the stairwell, and she crawled across the floors and silently hummed epic suspense music, pretending to be an amazing ninja. She hid behind trash cans and dodged spitballs, earning weird looks from students passing.

Like a boss!

Her orange camcorder swung back and forth against her ribs, making her wince slightly.

Pressing the record button, she crawled against a wall and whispered quietly as into the mic. She aimed the camera at her face.

"Shhh, it's the ides of March*. 3PM. I'm currently tracking Len-kun's destination to his piano lesson with Ms. Haku." she grinned and zoomed into the oblivious blond walking the opposite direction with his back facing her. "So far this is the 123th entry. Len-kun has progressed into a delicious young man, no?" a giggle sounded. Carefully adjusting the angle, she zoomed into his head. "I especially love that he doesn't notice that little cowlick sticking up-" Suddenly, Len jerked to a halt and turned around. "AGH!"

Rin threw herself behind the wall, panting. She was lucky she didn't drop her camera this time.

"Is someone there?" the princely boy called out, suspicion and alertness mixed in his voice.

'_BE STILL MY HEART!' _Rin mentally shrieked. Her fingers tightened around her camcorder, and blood rushed to her face. A silence. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her position. Rin started panicking and looked around for a place to hide. Forever.

Her eyes snapped to an open locker just big enough for her to fit.

Thanking Jesus above, she started towards the sanctuary until realizing something horrible. Her knees turned to jelly, and she couldn't budge. Her butt was basically rooted to the spot, making her completely immobile.

_'This can't be happening to me!'_ Rin's face pinched in shock and devastation. Biting her lip, she panicked even more when she heard him coming closer. Out of desperation, she crawled over to the locker and quickly climbed inside, closing the door shut.

The inside was dark, slightly cramped, and something smelled funny: eggplants?

Luckily Rin was small enough to fit, but she still felt very uncomfortable. It was hard to move her arms with the camera in the way. Through the small cracks she could see her cool crush (standing where she'd previously been) looking around with a puzzled expression.

"Phew." she sighed in relief, resting her head against a row of kimonos.

Then his eyes landed on the locker she was hiding in, tilting his head. Rin froze, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. Len kept staring, and Rin fidgeted. She started to wonder if he could see her.

Then Len sighed, muttering. "Weird. I thought I heard someone..." The boy took one last glance around. He scratched the back of his head in confusion before shrugging, dismissing his suspicions of having a creeper stalk him.

Jeez. What are you staring at.

Turning around, Len shoved his hands into his pockets and whistled down the hall. It was a catchy song. Her ears perked up at the familiar melody, and her heart soared with adoration and pride.

"Yuki Kaai's 'Sonata Crush!" her whisper echoed inside the dingy locker. Eyes shining, she pumped her fist. "Good job, Len-kun!" Hooray! So he'd been keeping up with her latest hits. Much to her excitement, Len happened to be a huge fan of the child singer (along with herself).

Happy with this discovery, Rin started to turn the locker's knob.

It was jammed.

* * *

Because Rin isn't very observant (in other words, dumb as a brick), she forgot to notice the sign in front of the senior locker, painted in bold letters:

**"LOCKER IS OUT OF ORDER"**

It took two hours for the (slightly deaf) janitor to come along after a teacher reported hearing excessive screaming and ridiculous oaths to some godly force above ("IF I PROMISE IF YOU LET ME OUT ALIVE I'LL NEVER EAT ORANGES AGAIN.").

_Crunch. MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH._

Noisy, crunching noises echoed as a tiny blonde shoved potato chips in her mouth, crinkling the bag, tossing it, and ravaging another one.

As of now, it was nighttime. Friday nights were Rin's highlights of every bone crunching week. She loved Fridays because it meant staying up late. Staying up late equals hours of anime, sleeping in, being crazy over the weekend, and sugar crashing.

Plus no exercise.

"_Marry me, Azumi."_

"_Oh my… Kei, I-I…"_

The young teen eyed the television nervously, hugging her orange pillow to her chest in pure anticipation. She sat on the edge of her bed, kicking her feet against the headboard. Junk food littered her bed, and tissue boxes crowded her radius.

"C'mon, Azumi, this is the moment you've been waiting for…!" Rin begged, blushing for her sake. Yes indeed she had been watching the top hit drama, "Melt" for three weeks now. Throughout all three seasons she laughed, cried, and squealed in pure elation at the showy romance.

"_Azumi…?"_

Due to the heroine's lack of answer, Kei sounded very worried. The fangirl gasped and leaned closer to the screen. Then she nearly doubled over in surprise at the sudden screech of excitement.

"_YES! YES! OH GOD YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"_

A grin ate up Rin's face as she gave a very loud, high-pitched fangirl squeal which only the best fangirls could pull off. Laughing, she picked up her Len plushie and danced around the room, cheering 'yes' over and over again. Cheeks pink with mirth, she spun around the room in a happy jig. She didn't even acknowledge an annoyed Rinto as he passed her room, rolling his eyes at her.

Who cares?

Her favorite couple was officially tying the knot! YES!

Looking at her beloved plush Rin immediately started to fantasize the same scene except with two differences.

_Two blondes stared at each other with longing eyes. A soft pink background surrounded them, exaggerating the depth of the romantic mood. One of the blonds was a boy. He knelt to the ground and pulled something from his pocket. It was a shiny ring. He offered it out to his surprised lover._

_The look in his eyes assured Rin he only had room in his heart for only her. In a low, sexy voice he murmured._

_"Marry me, Rin."_

"OF COURSE LEN I'LL MARRY YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" She sang at the top of her lungs, tossing her plush in the air before falling back onto the mattress. Rin melted into the pillows, sighing and wiggling in excitement. Cheeks pink with mirth, she mentally pictured them at their wedding. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" she screamed in embarrassment. The thought was too much! She hugged her plush against her chest, giggling.

"Will you shut up already?" Rin's grin immediately vanished as she turned to find her older brother leaning against the door, frowning at her. She frowned, crossing her arms. He sighed, lightly banging his head against the door frame. "Seriously. This past month all I hear from you is 'kyaa~' or mushy loveyness. Ugh." Stands of hair fell into his narrowed eyes, adding to his ugly mood. "It's no wonder guys don't find you cute."

Rin's jaw dropped open, "H-hey! I can be pretty cute!" she snapped, her mood went from sweet to sour. "I'm just holding back for other girls' sake. If I go all out, then boys will be after me, and girls will be pulling out my hair." Rinto snorted, eyes scanning his baby sister's appearance.

Dressed in her lazy attire which consisted of an orange graphic tee and yellow sweats, she looked like a couch potato. Crumbs were all over her mouth, and her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and lack of sleep. He then glanced at the many shoujo romances and drama dvds piled on top of her studies. He even noticed the magazine labeled in pink, bold letters "HOW TO GET YOUR MAN AT YOUR FEET IN THREE DAYS!" under her bed (which she tried hiding it with her foot).

Rinto glanced around at the pictures of a tow-heading boy plastering almost every space of her wall; there were various items belonging to him (like a half-eaten banana or his hair ties); pencils she'd borrowed from him rested in a neatly stacked collection on her desk.

Then his eyes fell on the Len plush in her arms.

Enough said.

"…"

"…"

Poor Rin-chan. His baby-faced sister stared at him with watery eyes and puffed cheeks. She was trying not to show any weaknesses.

"Baby girl, you're such a creeper," Rinto sighed, popping his neck, "and the day you get a boyfriend is when the world ends. You're forever alone. That Len brat will never have eyes for you."

Rin snapped. An angry shout shook the house, followed along with a pillow mashing against the 18-year-old's face.

"Oh my, my. Rin-chan?" Rin, hearing Mama call her name, walked into the hallway where she stood. She looked at her daughter amusedly, "It seems we have a guest." She stepped aside to show a grinning Teto.

Slightly confused, Rin tilted her head but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey! What brings you by?" she asked, leading her friend into the living room. The redhaired girl flung off her boots and rested her feet on the coffee table. She yawned contentedly, sprawling out on the sofa.

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow."

Rin eyed her, setting down two mugs of cocoa. She took a seat across from her, replying slowly. "Well, I am. But why?" She was abruptly caught off guard when an outfit got thrown in her face.

Teto giggled, "Meet me at the mall tomorrow at noon. Wear that." Rin hesitantly agreed but failed to notice the scheming, wicked grin etching on her friend's face.

The next day was a Saturday.

Len critically examined the yaoi mangas on display before turning his attention to the Sebastian cosplay wigs (coughblackbutlercough). Heh, but he wasn't surprised to find Pokemon cosplayers parading around, shouting signature moves.

Otakus*, young and old, bustled around the booths and costumes on display. Proud cosplayers strutted around the aisle with their heads held high. The mall was busy today, especially with the convention going on.

Standing against a pillar, he checked his watch and shook his head with a sigh.

Really, Teto had promised he'd score alone time with a cute girl. Who was she anyway?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white bow. He scanned past the crowds and saw a blonde girl walking past the girl stores, smiling dazedly as she eyed an orange purse. Being friendly and sociable, Len smiled and called her name. She looked around, confused, before her eyes landed on him.

Len's smile faltered slightly. By her flabbergasted reaction, he guessed she wasn't too happy to run into him here. For a moment, he thought she was going to spring away. He quickly beat her to it and ran up to her.

"Kagamine-chan. Fancy meeting you here." he grinned, enveloping her in one of his friendly hugs. The tiny girl squeaked, stiffening at such close contact.

"U-Um," she sputtered, red-faced when he set her down. She immediately began tracing a circle with her foot. "Kagamine-kun, w-w-what are you doing in a place like this?"

Len tilted his head, "What? Can't a guy go shopping for fun?" he lifted his shopping bags as a gesture, making her more flustered.

"O-Oh..." she bit her lip, looking at the carousel. Children laughed and waved at their parents. The sweet scene wasn't enough to take her mind off her current predicament. Looking back at her smiling crush, she dug into her head for ideas on other topics.

Rin gave him a quick examination.

Len was wearing a graphic yellow shirt, splattered with music notes. Over it he was also snuggly with a black duffel vest. She noticed his dark jeans hugged his toned legs, which made her oogle a bit. Most of all, she couldn't keep her eyes off his white headphones dangling around his creamy neck.

_'Wow,'_ Rin couldn't help thinking to herself with a helpless sigh, _'No wonder he's so popular now. He's even got cool style in clothes; better than me, I'd say.'_ She couldn't help feeling slightly envious. Back then, she used to be the socialite, befriending everyone and making them guffaw. Len had been quieter then.

Right... as a kid, Len enjoyed playing inside and not hanging out at recess. He enjoyed quiet places where he could read books. He was still studious as ever and always earned the highest marks, but for some reason, Rin felt a little alienated whenever he was around.

_'Well, people can change.'_ Rin reasoned. She had no problem with that, but... her expression crumpled slightly as she recalled a memory of defending him against mean bullies. Second grade. He had played in the sandbox until two boys started picking on him. She had been the one who chased and beat them up, all the while comforting a crying Len.

_"Rin-neechan, you're strong! I love you!" he had cried, hugging her._

_She had laughed, swinging their enjoined hands, "Mm. Love me? How silly."_

Rin remembered how Len had pouted at her for not believing him. He kept proclaiming his undying love for her throughout the day, picking her flowers and drawing pictures of her.

"Kagamine-chan?"

_"C'mon! The best way to befriend a guy is to make him laugh!"_

But could she really befriend him once again?

Rin found herself looking up at her childhood friend. He crossed his arms in a mockingly stern manner.

"I know I'm great looking, but staring is kinda rude, y'know?" from his tone, she knew he was joking, but that didn't make her feel better. She blinked and reverted her gaze, thinking. Len stopped smiling, "Uhh... Kagamine-chan?"

"U-Um…" Rin started nervously, fiddling with her skirt. She couldn't even look at him in the eye. "S-So there's an orange and a banana…" Len's brow raised in pure interest, and he looked down at the short girl, "T-The orange has a crush on the banana-" she was momentarily distracted by Len's ponytail before shaking her head, continuing, "So the orange flirted with the banana. Wanna know what the orange said?"

The boy stared at her for a long time with a 'you serious?' expression before slowly nodding.

Rin sheepishly replied, "I find you very ap-_peel_ing!"

"…"

"…"

Len stared at her for a very long, long time. His silence was starting to scare Rin. She shifted on her toes, awkwardly glancing at the floor. Just as she was about to stealthily creep away, his face twitched.

He started laughing. Rin nearly flipped because he was laughing so hard; he had to bend over and clutch his knees from falling over at her total idiocy.

_'Could it be,' _Rin thought in horror, _'that I suddenly broke him?'_

Meanwhile, Len was still trying to get over the witty joke.

Appealing, a-peeling! Peel! Len cracked up, shaking his head. Seriously?

"That's so cheesy, Kagamine-chan." he snorted. A grin ate his face. "Not bad though. It just took me a moment to understand. But really, 'peel?" he rolled his eyes, chuckling, "Kind of witty, and your jokes aren't as bad as Kaito's."

Rin blinked. He actually smiled?

Slowly, a smile grew on her face. Len's grin widened at seeing this. Unable to help it, he reached over and patted her head. Rin tensed in surprise when she felt his hand smoothing out her hair.

_'His hand feels so warm.'_

Then Len had to ruin it. "I'm actually waiting for my date. She's supposed to be really cool and adorable."

Rin blinked, "D-Date...?" Before she could deflate and vent out her heartbreak on potato chips and yaoi mangas, she suddenly perked up at the rest of his words. "W-Wait, 'supposed?" she repeated, "Supposed to be really cool... er," her face scrunched into confusion, "You're saying you don't know if she... or he, is?"

Len reddened slightly at the last part, "I-It's a she! I'm not gay!" He nearly shouted, covering his mouth in embarrassment as he shook his head. Rin giggled, rocking on her feet. He gave a big sigh before nodding, "Anyway, you're right. I don't know what she's actually like; in fact, I'm not even sure who my date is."

"...Uh huh." Truthfully, she was barely listening to what he was saying; she was too busy noticing the way his mouth moved.

'_I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him...'_

Len tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Come to think of it, your friend... Kasane?" he earned a mute nod from Rin, "So she ran up to me the other day asking if I was free on Saturday. There's this girl she knows: apparently, she's someone who's liked me for... five years." he chuckled slightly, "I'm meeting her today! I'm supposed to be looking for a girl wearing an yellow sweater and orange shorts. Oh, and she's wearing a bow..."

Ha... so he's on a blind date. Tsk. So the only way he knows her is by looking-

Rin suddenly snapped out of her mood, blinking.

Wait what.

Len continued, thinking out loud, "And she's wearing sneakers; she's short and cute. Has a baby face..." Rin jolted in alarm, glancing down at herself. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock. His date's description matched her. What's going on?

OH- That Teto...!

A bright smile illuminated Len as he finally looked at her. "So I've wondered who she is." his knowing tone only made her even more flustered. Chuckling lowly, he bent over slightly so their foreheads were touching. Rin immediately felt ten degrees warmer. His eyes locked on hers, and she found herself drowning in oceanic corneas. She shivered when him breathing against her ear; he smelled like bananas. "I knew it was you."

Rin swooned and nearly fainted. Backing away, she starting squeaking like a frightened mouse.

"M-M-me? But that can't be right!" she stammered in denial. Timidly, she backed away. She held both hands up in disbelief, shaking her head, "This must be a mistake!"

Len laughed and moved forward. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She stared at him, wide-eyed. "NOPE! I made sure she was definitely you!" With a smooth tug, he beckoned her onto higher ground; the shoe department. He couldn't help grinning as she stumbled to keep up with him. A rush of customers ran out, bustling around the teenagers.

"Um, whoa!" she tried sidestepping every person rushing past her, bumping shoulders. Then in a flash, she found herself squished against Len's side.

"Don't worry, we won't get seperated this way." His warm breath hit her neck, and electricity shot up her spine and tingling through her ears. A blush spread throughout her face like a wildfire at their super close proximity.

This was a stalker's dream come true.

Len led her through the mall, glancing at her now and then. Rin finally relaxed as they approached the food court. Whenever Rin loosened her grip to see if he would get tired and let go, Len only tightened his.

To Rin, it was like a dream come true.

A few minutes later they were hanging out near the food court, sitting on a platform. Rin awkwardly poked her fries around, biting her lip nervously. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Your shake, madam." Len faked a British accent, making Rin giggle slightly. He was always good at imitating voices. He handed her orange shake topped with whip cream and caramel. She smiled, her heart warming. So he remembered her preferrable tastes.

"You know, Kagamine-chan..." he started, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "I've never forgotten about you. I remember how special you were to me."

Rin sipped her drink, "Hm? You mean when were little?"

"Yeah." Len nodded, smirking, "Remember how you used to throw tantrums over the smallest of things?"

Rin spun to face him, reddening. "I-I didn't... did I?"

"Mhm. You dragged me everywhere and bossed me around; if I didn't listen to you, you'd immediately throw a fit and ignore me for the rest of the day."

Rin smiled a bit, fiddling with her bow, "I remember." she laughed, "I also recall how desperate you'd get. You'd follow me until I finally forgave you. Oh how you used to beg and plead me, saying you'd do anything." she giggled at his embarrassed look, "On my tenth birthday, I lost control of a new kite, and it got stuck in a tree." her voice softened as she recalled the memory, "You climbed the tree for me and-"

"I broke my arm." Len finished with a pained smile. He took a bite out of his burger, mumbling,"All because you didn't want a new kite!" He scolded, flicking her nose.

"Ow!" Rin cried out, holding her nose. She frowned and immediately answered, "That's because the kite was from you! I didn't want another one!" Len's smile faltered slightly, and he suddenly appeared more serious.

"Really?"

Rin, realizing how her words sounded, gasped and covered her eyes.

"Um! Er... well, I-I..."

Len became playful and teasing again. "So I was that special to you, huh?"

_'Silly. You still are.'_

Eventually Rin got over her initial shyness as they started joking around with each other . They chatted like old friends again. Rin mentioned she was taking up band, and Len called her a geek. Instead of flushing or stammering, she simply stuck her tongue out. Just like old times, she thought as they started a fork fight.

Things settled down, and the atmosphere grew soft and romantic. The two teens travelled around on their "date". They went into the cinema, played arcade games, jumped out at people, pranked some of their classmates present, and browsed shops.

Rin giggled as they started jumping up and down on the elevator, waving to people below. It was dangerous, yeah. But who cares!

"Hey, Rin-" BOUNCE. BOUNCE BOING. "W-wanna take a break?" Rin nodded, breathlessly agreeing. "Haaaa..." They flopped on the ground, waiting for their stop. But just as Rin laid back against the wall, various items scattered from her handbag. But to her horror, precious photos of Len she'd taken last week flew up in the air.

"AGH! NOOO!" Rin shrieked, trying to gather them before Len could see them. Unfortunately, being short didn't give her that advantage. As she stood her toes, trying to reach a certain picture of Len sleeping during class, Len got to it first. "Wait! No, no! Don't look at it...!" she tried snatching back, but Len kept her away at an arm's length.

"Hm. I look really bad here." He said aloud, his eyes scrutinizing every detail. Blinking, he looked down at the floor and saw many, many photos of him, captured at precise moments when he wasn't paying much attention, playing sports or the piano, or just plain bored. Len stared. He looked at Rin, then at the picture, at Rin, then the pictures. Finally, he stared at Rin with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "So, you like me that much?"

Unable to look at him, she quickly hid her face in her hands while blushing heavily. Her excuses got caught in her throat. He'd found her out he'd found her out she'd been found out. Thoughts of her being laughed at by everyone and him came across her mind. Anxiety overwhelmed her as she now realized he would sneer at her and tell everyone at school how much of a crazy girl she was.

She'd be the laughingstock.

Her cheeks suddenly felt warm and wet, and she realized she was crying. Her body trembled as she tried suppressing her sobs. Len noticed this and immediately grabbed her arms in concern, his playfulness long gone.

"Rin? Rin, what's wrong?" He demanded, trying to see her face, "Rin? C'mon, are you sick? Quit hiding your face." Rin shook her head furiously, trying to push him away. Len, knowing how stubborn Rin could be, stayed rooted and pried her arms apart. What he saw nearly broke his heart.

A sobbing Rin.

Tears flowed from her eyes as hiccups escaped, looking at him with all the pain in the world. Her lower lip was bruised and purple from her constant biting. Her fists were clenched as she shakily tried to compose herself.

"Rin..." Len managed, his eyes wide. He grasped her shoulders, shocking her into looking at him, "Why are you crying? Are you hurting?" Rin only hiccupped. Len, frowning, pulled her into a hug. Rin sniffled, throwing her arms around his neck in the process. She crawled into his lap, her face against his chest. He hated seeing her sad like this. It made him feel powerless when he couldn't do anything to stop her tears. He started rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort in her ear, "Shhh, don't cry. It's okay, Rin. You're okay."

"L-Len..." she sobbed, childishly fisting his shirt. "You're cruel! Mean!"

Len blinked, confused at her sudden mood change. "Wha- how am I cruel?"

"J-Just because I'm stupid around b-boys and never saw you as one until s-seventh grade doesn't mean we should've stopped talking! I-Idiot, you went off w-with other friends and forgot about me!" At this point, Rin was blubbering. She starting beating Len's chest with small fists, now angry. "T-Then you started became cool and sensitive, and i-it made me really, really like you!" Len's eyes widened at this sudden, teary confession, but Rin continued, "You're n-not fair, stupid Len! -I-I never forgot about you, so who gave you permission to forget we were friends?" Rin demanded, nostrils flaring as she glared at him. "A-And I'm not a stalker! I only followed you around sometimes b-because I missed you!" Len's face softened. If only she knew how badly he'd wanted to see her during classes.

He chuckled, "You can't've missed me as much as I missed you."

"A-and now you're laughing at me!" Rin wailed, rubbing her eyes. Len twitched slightly in annoyance. Did she even hear what he said?

Girls...

Rin simply huffed, turning her nose up and facing the other direction. She became his bossy, pampered, childhood friend all over again. "Of all the insensitive, thoughtless, irritating things, you could've at least-!" Len finally shut her up by pinching her cheeks, frowning slightly.

"I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you." He sighed, releasing her but still resting his hands on her cheeks. "You think you got it bad for me-" she wanted to hit him for his words, "but actually, you have no idea I crazy I was for you back then. Heck, I even hid in the studio closet when you did ballet in sixth grade. You're cute in tutus." He stated, looking more serious than he ever was. Pink dusted across his cheeks, but he didn't look away. "In fact... I wasn't lying when I said I loved you back in fourth grade. I still do."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. _'Did he say...?' _Len cupped her cheek and closing his eyes, he slowly leaned towards her face. Rin nearly fainted at this predicament. Face blushing red, she squeezed her eyes shut and shyly leaned forward as well, tilting her head like she saw in the movies.

Their lips met in a warm, tantalizing kiss. It felt like sparks connecting the two of them. Rin briefly felt like she was floating on clouds, feeling very uplifted and cozy. Len felt like he was hallucinating; he couldn't believe he was kissing the girl he'd loved since fourth grade. Wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the kiss.

His tongue ran across her lower lip, making her sigh slightly. Rin, lost in the dreamy sensation, parted her lips almost too willingly. He slid in, eagerly exploring every inch of her cavern, leaving no spot untouched. A satisfied hum escaped him as she moaned. It wasn't long until his tongue met hers. Electricity shot down her spine as she gasped into the now heated kiss.

Just as they were about to continue, the doors slid open. Their mouths parted with a wet smack as they immediately jolted away from each other, standing to their feet. Noisy children piled into the cart. Len grabbed Rin's hand, and they immediately shot out of the elevator, their ears ringing.

Rin, blushing, hesitantly glanced up at Len. He stared ahead with a blush clear on his face. Ah, so he was embarrassed too? How cute~! Rin giggled and promptly hugged his arm.

"Len~ I love you!"

Len tensed, blushing even harder, "Urgh... y-you're so easy to please."

Rin frowned, then laughed and punched his arm, "So, so. Len stalked me for years, huh?"

"N-not years, Rin! Only for 37 months!"

"...That's three years."

"What's your point?"

"That I love you, Len."

Len blushed ferociously, "I-I love you more..." he argued weakly.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Nuh uh! I love you more!"

"No, I do."

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Please, I love you so much I'd give up shoujo manga!"

"Well, I love you so much I'd die for you!"

A gasp. "You so didn't go there!"

A smirk. "I think I did."

"Grrr!" The two teens bumped foreheads, arguing back and forth over who loved who the most. As they continued to bicker over their crazy measures of love, a few couples passed by, giggling how cute they seemed together.

From this day forward, Rin no longer had to stalk him to get what she wanted... but she did anyway out of pure fun.

* * *

On Sunday, Rin found her boyfriend resting on her bed, dressed in a white shirt and yellow boxers. He was grinning at her, hugging one of her pillows. The window was open and the room was dark.

Len smiled, waving, "Hey Rin, let's have a sleepover."

The toothbrush Rin was holding fell to the ground, along with Rin fainting.

* * *

A/N: well that was fun. COUGH COUGH TERRIBLE. Well, it's been a while since I've written anything. I've tried writing this to continue chapter 22 of Project: VOCALOID. Hey, if you're wondering what I've been doing instead of writing PV... I've gotten a job that would make Kaito jealous ^^, trying to improve my grades, and swimming like a aljdfa;j;jdf my coach is crazeh.

But. I still haven't given up writing. :D Be happy, everybody.


End file.
